


A New Friend

by KatsiaDreyar



Category: Shall We Date?: Mononoke Kiss
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsiaDreyar/pseuds/KatsiaDreyar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to the Brazilian rainforest she meets an unexpected person</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Based off a story game I played called Mononoke Kiss. I do not own the humanoid beast Raizo but I created his personality new and the story and other characters are completely my own.  
> Please do not sue me.
> 
> As usual comment if you like it or shoot me a kudos, if you don't like it well you can poke me with a fork a few times. (No not a pitchfork, preferably plastic)

Finally, she was here. She stepped off the plane into the lush brazilian rainforest and took a deep breath. 

“Hey Doctor Prisca, are you sure you are fine here by yourself? There are some bad rumors about this place.” 

Dr. Prisca looked back at her assistant with a warm, curt smile. “I’m fine Tommy. I am surprised you are so worried. You don’t usually put much stock in things that can’t be proven by science.” 

“Body counts are science enough for me Doc.” 

“Alright, off with you then. My research will be done in a few days. I’ll find out what animal is causing these deaths.” 

As the plane took off, leaving her alone at the only landing station for miles, she grew tense. Staring out at the vast darkness that was forest she couldn’t help but feel eyes on her. She collected her things and walked into the forest that was teeming with life. 

She walked a good mile before the rain began. Coming down in huge drops and bursts, she was forced to take cover in a shallow cave. Once inside she began to set up camp and start a small fire. As soon as the first spark hit the dry wood another face was illuminated within the cave. 

“AIEEEEEEEEE!” She let out a high shriek causing the boy in front of her to cover his ears against it. 

The boy had bright yellow orange hair and matching eyes that were slanted like a cat’s, he looked no more than twelve as he sat quietly and glared at her with venom in his eyes, his fists clenched as if ready to strike. 

“Wha-” 

“Don’t speak unless spoken to, if you value your life human. You are here to try and stop the killings of those worthless hunters correct?” 

She nodded, fearing what her voice would sound like if she spoke. One hundred questions ran through her mind, all ending with ‘who was this strange boy?’ The boy stood silently watching her as a snake sprouted from him like a tail and stripes graced his young looking face. It was then she found her voice. 

“So the rumours are true. A beast demon. You are the one that has been killing the hunters.” 

“And why shouldn’t I? All they come here to do is kill the animals living here and burn our trees to dust! They deserve the deaths they got. Perhaps if you humans weren’t so stupid you would just realize that you should simply leave our home alone!” He shouted loudly, his voice echoing through the small cave, his snake tail hissing threateningly. 

The doctor sat up quietly and reached towards the boy who fought the urge to flinch back, and touched a stripe on his cheek. 

“Part human, part tiger, part snake. A humanoid beast. Fascinating. And you’ve been killing the hunters who are threatening the forest all by yourself?” 

She was lifting his arms looking at him curiously as he attempted to shake her off, “Stop speaking to me as though I’m a child! I am likely the same age as you!” 

Dr. Prisca paused in her evaluation and stared at him in wonder as he sat there blushing. “Are you alone?” 

The demon boy turned away angry, “Yes, the rest of my kind were all killed by hunters.” 

“What is your name?” 

He looked at her surprised and whispered in a very childishly shy voice, “Raizo.” 

The kind doctor thought for a moment as she looked to the outside of the cave watching the rain fall in large drops. The boy could appear human and if she claimed to the surrounding towns that the wildlife was too dangerous for hunting she could make this a reservation for the animals and trees who live here. 

“Raizo, would you like to come away from here? If this place could be protected without you would you come and live with me?” 

“W-why? Why would you do that? Why would you want me to go with you?” 

After a second of thought Dr. Prisca said, “I suppose it’s human nature. You as a demon may be as old as me, but as a human… You are still a child and it’s part of who I am as a human that makes me want to protect and take care of you.” 

Raizo stared at her as his body slowly turned back fully human and he nodded shyly, “If the forest is protected then I would consider it.” 

Smiling Dr. Prisca stood up. As if nature knew the meaning, the rain had stopped and they stood in the bright light of day warmth spreading through their bodies as if they had been reborn anew.   
“Let’s make the arrangements then.”


End file.
